<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You did what? by Steph_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344816">You did what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester'>Steph_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes home and tell his dad all. He is in trouble, well they are in trouble, Claire and him.</p><p>Dean Winchester is a widower alpha (40), dad to Jack (17). They live in a middle class home, Dean runs his own business and his life is ok.<br/>Castiel Novak in a unmarried Omega (35) who had a daughter without being mated, Claire (17). He works two jobs to sustain them, barely keeping their head above water. He is not very happy with the Alpha Omega social stigma and he had seen the worst part.</p><p>Jack and Claire go to high school together. Jack is an Omega and Claire is an Alpha. And they are just 17 and pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire/Jack, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We are in deep trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And the stick showed two lines. Jack looked at it with panic. Claire was pale.<br/>
"Does this mean... we are pregnant?" she hesitated to say<br/>
"according to the instructions. Yes" said Jack "We are in so much trouble"<br/>
"My dad is going to kill me, your dad is going to kill me" said Claire passing her hands over her hair and looking at Jack. Jack now was looking at his stomach<br/>
"I am going to have a baby, there is a baby Claire" said Jack. Claire knelled by him and placed her hand over his belly.<br/>
"Unbelievable" said Claire forgetting for a second about their parents and focusing on his boyfriend. "Mate me" she said<br/>
"Are you serious?" Jack was in awe<br/>
"Never been more serious about anything in my life" She said<br/>
"Yes!" Jack kissed her "I love you Claire and we are going to be parents and this baby need a family, with a mom and a papa"<br/>
"Trust me, I am the one that knows how important that really is. I am not letting a kid on mine to go through the shit my dad and I are going through all the time" he said<br/>
"Babe, do you want to do this now? Or do you want to tell our parent first?" asked Jack<br/>
"Now. There is going to be a lot of yelling but once we are mated, there is nothing they can do to keep us apart" she said<br/>
"Do you think they will try to break us?" asked Jack afraid<br/>
"I won´t allow it babe, I promise. Let´s get to bed" she said.</p><p> </p><p>Jack couldn´t say if it was the mating or the baby that him buzzing on the inside. They were heading to Claire´s home to break the news to her dad and later they would try his home. He should be afraid but Claire was holding his hand, his other hand over his flat belly he felt over the moon. The arrived home, nobody was there, they sat on the couch and barely ten minutes later Castiel Novak, Claire´s dad entered the house from his late shift at the coffee shop.<br/>
"Hey dad" said Claire from the couch<br/>
"Honeybee you are home... and you are not alone" he said when seeing Jack<br/>
"Dad this is Jack Winchester, my boyfriend" she said and she saw his dad face turned from curious to furious<br/>
"Your what now?!" he asked<br/>
"Jack and I have been going out together for over two years. I knew you were going to get mad with the dating thing so I kept it on the down low" she said<br/>
"You mean you lied to me, for two whole years.... and now you just bring him over and what? you though that I would be ok with this?" Castiel said quite angry and his daughter for such lie<br/>
" Mr Novak I am sorry we meet like this but I do love your daughter very much..." Jack started to day but Castiel interrupted him<br/>
"You are an Omega?" he asked<br/>
"yes" Jack said<br/>
"Claire does his family know about this? he asked<br/>
"No sir" he said holding Claire´s hand<br/>
"Claire for the love of God what were you thinking! Dating an Omega without parental permission..." Cass felt a wave of panic  "Young man, where does you mum and dad think you are right now?"<br/>
"Eh ... I don´t have a mom. She... she died when I was three. My dad raised me by himself. He thinks i am at a Omega study group" Jack confessed.<br/>
"Oh my god, you two are in so much trouble..." said Castiel "You two are jumping on my car right now, we are taking Jack home and You both are going to face the music" he said<br/>
"Dad wait. before that you need to know one more thing" Claire said " We are having a baby"</p><p>Castiel felt like his blood had been drained from his body. He felt like puking. He sat down and said nothing for a whole minute.</p><p>"¿Dad?" Claire asked afraid of her dad´s reaction. Castiel blinked and stood up.<br/>
"Get on the car" he said and both followed holding hands but without exchanging a word. The drive to the Winchester home was quite short. Castiel looked at the nice house and he knew he was in deep shit. His alpha daughter, has gotten a rich Omega pregnant... this was not going to end well.</p><p>Castiel knocked on the door and a beautiful man opened the door. He was no doubt and alpha, and a damm powerful one.<br/>
"Hello" Dean said looking at the pretty dark-haired omega at his door and he saw Jack behind "Jack is everything alright?"<br/>
"My name is Castiel Novak and I drove your son Jack home. Can we come in for a second, there are some things you should know" he said and he saw the man´s face change to worry.<br/>
"Of course" Dean let them in and they  were let to a nice living room where Dean had been watching the  game. He turned the TV off. "Ok. what is this all about Jack?" he asked.<br/>
"Dad ... this is Claire Novak, my girlfriend" he said holding her hand again so his nerves were under control.<br/>
"A girlfriend?...I think you are a little young for that Jack, we have talked about how to do this" Dean said<br/>
"We have been together for two years and we have recently discovered that ...that I am pregnant" he said</p><p>Dean looked at him in disbelief "What? You got my baby pregnant?" he said stepping towards Claire but Castiel stopped him<br/>
"If you touch my kid, I will end you" Castiel said<br/>
"Dad, we have been together for years and the sex was consensual. The pregnancy was unexpected but this is on both of us, not Claire´s fault" said Jack<br/>
"Well that is very mature of you Jack but, did you stop to think what this means? A pregnancy out of a mating is very stigmatized! this will ruin your life" Dean said. Castiel expected a rant about how Omegas should save themselves for their mate but Dean surprised him.<br/>
"It should´t be like that, but Pregnant Omegas without a mate are being exposed to all kinds of horrible behaviors, they are disrespected, they get the lower jobs... you will never get into University Jack... it was your dream..." Dean said sadly<br/>
"Well, my dad is Omega. He never mated, he raised me by himself and we know the struggle" Claire said.<br/>
"That is why we mated" Jack said<br/>
"You did what?" both Dean and Cass yelled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. True mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had asked them to take a seat. He prepared coffee and tea so they could seat down and talk.<br/>"So how did you meet each other?" Asked Dean<br/>"We go to school together" Jack said " Claire is first on the class, she wants to be a doctor, I am sure she will get a full ride" Jack said proudly. Cass looked at him and smiled. The kid seemed to care for his baby Claire.<br/>"That is if I don't get betted out" Claire said<br/>"Why?" Asked Dean<br/>"Because my dad never mated" she said and Dean looked at Castiel who seemed awfully concentrated on his own hands.<br/>"Well that is bullshit you are a great student and I am sure there will be one Univerity that sees over all this Alpha/Omega  discrimination" said Dean and that made Castiel look at him in awe.<br/>"Dad, I have a question ..."Jack said with his voice breaking " you told me that grandma and grandpa were true mates... I think Claire and I might be true mates" <br/>"Oh Jack" Claire said kissing him softly.<br/>"They said that they could feel it since they had mated, that their union was of body and soul, do you feel specially connected to Claire after mating?" Asked Dean<br/>"Like what?" Asked Castiel<br/>"Like I know his thoughts and feelings, like I can feel the baby growing inside of him...?" Claire volunteered<br/>"You can feel it too?" Asked Jack and they fused on a hug.<br/>"Well I am not excited about all this happening behind my back, I am sure Castiel thinks the same..." said Dean "but despite the lying, and the surprise pregnancy and the mating ..." Dean took a breath " I need to admit you two are cute together"<br/>"Yeah, what does it mean for them that they are true mates?" Asked Castiel<br/>"Well for one it means that this was meant to happen, that their school wont be able to expell them... it also means that they should not spend time appart, even less with the pregnancy because it can lead to rejection sickness" Dean said</p><p>"So Claire and I should live together" said Jack "that would make me happy"<br/>"Whoa whoa, I am not letting my baby daughter here alone... she is coming home with me" said Castiel <br/>"Yeah I am not letting my dad all alone in that neighborhood " said Claire<br/>"You should both move here then" said Dean. "Listen Castiel, they need to ge together, they are going to try raise a baby by themselves while finishing their studies, they will need our help. The house is big enough for all of us"<br/>"No, I can't " said Cass<br/>"Guys ca you both go upstairs for a while so we can talk?" Dean suggested</p><p>"Dean.."started Castiel "not that I am not happy that you are taking it all so well, I was afraid you would turn violent and hurt my kid... so I am glad you are not the typical Alpha knothead but I can't just leave the independence that it was so hard for me to obtain and come live with an Alpha" said Castiel<br/>"Castiel, can I ask you did the alpha leave you once you told him you were pregnant? Why did you decided to have Claire nonetheless taking into account what society would do to you both...?<br/>"There was never an Alpha...I was raped at school. My parents threw me on the streets. They thought that being a male omega that I was an abomination that tempted the alpha with my scent ... suddendly I was alone and on the streets. It is a miracle Claire was born healthy. Missouri Moseley  who was a nurse took us in when Claire and I had to leave the hospital. She was a wonderful woman that took care of us until I could take care of myself and raised my baby. She passed over five years ago" Castiel told Dean "I work two jobs, the ones nobody else wants, I live in a shithole neighborhood because it is the only thing we could afford... all I ever wanted is to raise my kid to live better and be happy" he finished.<br/>"We are changing things Cass... this is not depending on me. Please don't see it that way. This is to ensure our kids get the best chance, our grandbaby can be raised happily. Move here, leave those jobs, come work for me. I need a receptionist slash accountant, if you can do it, the work is yours" said Dean<br/>"Live here and work for you ... this is not a good idea Dean... what if the kids break up?" Asked Cass<br/>"They won't, even if they did, the job would still remain yours" said Dean "trust me?" He asked holding Castiel's hand</p><p>They locked eyes and Castiel found himself accepting the offer. He moved the next day, gave notice on both his jobs and that same week Dean showed him the rope of his new possition. It all seemed too good to be true...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh those green eyes...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was easy at the Winchester household. The house was nice and spacious and warm. Fridge always full, Dean turned out to be the less stereotypical Alpha ever. Not only he was soft and caring with Jack, Castiel liked the way he treated Claire. He was the most amazing cook and love to feel them all, he didn't  make himself scarce during cleaning. Castiel helped with everything as much as possible except food, he loved Dean's cooking!</p><p>"Well you are going to make me fat"  said Castiel after a wonderful meal</p><p>"Oh yes angel, I would love to make you fat and round with my pups" said Dean kissing Castiel's neck " I would love to mate you and breed you... can you feel how much I want you?"  Asked dean grinding his fat cock on Castiel's ass.<br/>"Oh Dean, I am loosing my mind" moaned Castiel who turned around and kissed Dean with all he had. They had slowly stripped and laid on Dean's bed. With a swift move Dean had mounted him and he was so wet for him. Dean fucked him while keeping eye contact, his green amazing eyes locked on him making him feel so many things. Like that he felt Dean's knot inflating, his rithm falting, his knot catching and felt Dean's  teeth sinking on his mating gland. Castiel cummed so hard and explosively  that he screamed.</p><p>The power of the orgasm woke him up. He was soaked in sweat and slick. It had been all a dream. Two months living with Dean and he was already lusting over him ... well it was more than lusting, he had a serious crush.</p><p>Oh fuck those green eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Accidentally scenting each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Claire has gone for their first  sonogram and the got to see their little baby, hear their heartbeat. They had come come happily hugging their picture and discussing names.<br/>Castiel was looking at the from afar and he looked deep in thought, even sad... Dean found him like that by the kitchen door.</p><p>"Is everything alright? Cass?' He asked<br/>" yeah... it is only that... is this how it is supposed to be? Jack is happy, healthy, loved... the look forward to their pup"  his eyes blurred  with unshed tears for a moment, Dean held his arm because he suspected this was about the past " All I remember was fear..."<br/>" I am so sorry Cass, can't imagine what you felt while pregnant and alone" dean was holding Cass both arms and turning the Omega attention towards him " But you are very strong Cass, you survived, raised Claire to be a happy, respectful Alpha all by yourself... you did amazing" Cass was looking at him now a blushing a little "Together we will make sure that they have all the chances to finish their studies, raise that baby to be a happy pup that can feel safe no matter what" Dean concluded<br/>" You are right, I am so happy for them. Too young and way unexpectedly but when you see them together..." cass was now back to himself<br/>" i was going to the store, Do you want to tag along?" Asked Dean<br/>" sure, i will help you out" said Cass and they got out the house to see the beautiful muscle car he had "wow are you going to drive her?"<br/>"Yes, she needs a spin. What do you think?"<br/>" this car is  very elegant, so big and perfect" Cass said and then whispered "powerful"<br/>"She is my pride and joy. I inherited her from my dad" Dean said <br/>They got into the car and drove. Dean felt dizzy inside having Cass so close. He had been crushing hard on the Omega but he knew it was the forbidden fruit.<br/>In two hours all their shopping was finished and they were heading home when the red car came our of nowhere on the intersection and crushed into them.</p><p>When  Castiel came onto himself, his ears were ringing and he didn't  know where he was.  When he looked to his left his heart panicked. Dean was there, bloody and unconscious. He could see shards of glass and blood everywhere. He tried to move towards Dean.<br/>"Dean wake up," he called, he checked his breathing and his pulse. He was still alive. "Dean please open your eyes?" He begged and got a pained groan as an answer . "Hey Dean... look at me?" Dean did  try to focus on Castiel.<br/>."what happened?" He whispered<br/>"Car accident, are you in pain? He asked<br/>"My leg feels trapped... I can't move it" he complained and Cass had a look at it. The leg was cought withing a bunch of metal and it was indeed trapped. Dean was bleeding profusely .<br/>"Sir? The ambulance is coming!" Said a man on his window <br/>"How about the other guy? From the red car?" Cass asked<br/>" he didn't make it sir, he jumped a red light, I saw it all" he said while going back to his phone.</p><p>"You are bleeding way too much Dean" said Castiel moving closer and using his flannel to  try stop the bleeding "stay with me"<br/>"You smell like heaven Cass, like fresh baked bread and summer ... why haven't I noticed before?..." his voice was weak<br/>"Our blokers are wearing out" Cass said worried and he realised that probably the adrenaline from the accident had erased them from their system and he could now smell Dean too. And ohhh Dean smelled like fresh coffee, like the first rain of the fall and the freshness of a little spring in the woods. Heavenly.<br/>They have moved closer without even noticing and now they were full on scenting each other. It was intoxicating. </p><p>When the paramedics came the firemen had to cut Dean's car to set him free, they were placed into an ambulance and headed to the hospital where they were separated.<br/>" You have been lucky, it was a big crash and you have a little concussion and some clean cuts" said the doctor<br/>"Where is Dean?" He asked<br/>"Dont worry your mate is fine. He lost some blood they took him to have x-rays of that leg in case something was broken, we will keep you updated" he said. Cass didn't correct them because he knew that if he said the truth they would let him see Dean.</p><p>Less than 20 minutes later, Dean was wheeled on a bed into the room. He looked exhausted and in pain. Cass went to his side.<br/>"Cass are you ok? Asked Dean<br/>"Yeah Dean I was worried about you" Cass got Dean's had on his and kissed it without even thinking<br/>"You smell like heaven ...I am going to close my eyes for a moment ok? Stay please" Dean begged<br/>"I am not going anywhere" said Cass feeling like this was a love declaration of sorts.</p><p>He called home and to Dean's brother Sam. Soon all were there fussing over them. Cass renewed his scent blockers and felt safer. Dean woke up hours later and the doctor  saw him again concluding that they both could go home.<br/>Sam drove them home and told Dean about the extensive damage of the Impala, about the drunk man that was driving the red car that jumped the red light rushing through the intersection, he had died on spot cause he had no seatbelt on... soon the arrived home and each one taken to their room to rest.<br/>It felt wrong to be appart. </p><p>The drugs in their system made the sleep but it was unrested and uncomfortable, a little over midnight Dean walked to Cass's room and opened the door. Cass looked horrible all bruised and he was whimpering like having a nightmare. Sitting by his side he held his hand an felt immediately better. Cass also seemed to rest better. Dean was afraid he had been close to losing his omega again. He kissed Castiel's hand before realizing what he was doing.and he whispered "mate"</p><p>He was so fucked, he was in love with  Cass... more than that could they be true mates? Dean's stood from the bed and rushed back to his room where he felt the longing in his heart for his mate on the other room. Shit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We should talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Eileen came frequently that week to check on them. The kids were also fussing over them until Dean told them to go to school and let them rest. They were healing slowly. Castiel's bruises were almost gone and he was glad.<br/>They were sitting on the sofa watching tv when Cass cought Dean looking at him softly and he extended his hand to place it over Dean's. </p><p>"Oh Dean what are we doing?" Castiel whispered and Dean moved closer <br/>"We need to talk about this" requested Dean "but I have a petition first" <br/>"What petition?" Asked Castiel<br/>"Can we remove our bloquers first? " Dean asked<br/>"Dean I don't think this is a good idea..." Castiel hesitated<br/>"This is a conversation that I would like to have with you as Alpha and Omega, please" Cass couldn't say no to those green eyes looking at him so intently.</p><p>He stood up, went to the kitchen, got a clean rag and got it wet, he brushed it all over his mating gland to remove the bloquers and got it wet again for Dean. He followed suit and in a second the room was inundated with their scents.</p><p>"If has been five months since you crossed that door and I have been slowly falling in love with you" said Dean making Cass blush <br/>"Dean..." Cass whispered <br/>"I didn't know what to do... or if my advances could be well received  but since the accident..." Dean was now  afraid Cass would leave his scent reflected it and Cass felt his fear<br/>" Since we scented each other that day ... it can't be denied that we are mates, true mates I think. We are meant to be together but I am not a normal omega, not anymore" cass said<br/>" You are perfect Cass" Dean said getting the Omega in his arms<br/>"I was a virgin when I was raped, I never let anybody else ever touch my like that again... I am broken... I dont know if I could ever enjoy sex" Cass was trembling after that powerful confession.  Dean melted with love. Hugged him tight.<br/>"We will cross that bridge when we get there, for now how about a kiss? Dean said and Cass couldn't say no.</p><p>They kissed and kissed their scents mixing. The scent marked each other wich was a fairly serious and intimate thing. They talked for hours about their past experiences, the rape, the death of Dean's wife, raising kids by themselves  with full honesty. Cass felt like just having Dean like this was worth the risk and fear or facing his demons.</p><p>' what if I am never able of having sex with you?" Asked Cass<br/>"Listen Cass I am not sure we will be able to just have sex but we are true mates and I am sure we can start to be intimate together and show you that you can be safe with me, work through the triggers and make love to each other with or without penetration" said Dean<br/>"When you say it like that it sounds good" Cass blushed wildly<br/>"I ofter dream of us making love slowly in my bed..." whispered Dean and kissing Castiel.<br/>"I do dream about you, us, together too" he admitted </p><p> </p><p>When the kids came back home, they were fused together on the sofa. They smiled at them and Dean kissed Cass who blushed.</p><p>"It was about time" said Claire making his dad groan<br/>"We are happy for you" said  Jack and uncle Sam owes us 100 dollars <br/>"Did you bet on us getting together?" Asked Dean<br/>"He bet that you two would get together before the weekend" Claire specified. A click made them pay attention to Jack again who had obviously taken a picture of the and was texting Sam with proof.<br/>"How were you so sure?" Asked Dean<br/>"Omega instincts, Cass has been helping me get more in touch with my omega side, is nice"Jack said carresing his baby bump.</p><p>"Thabks Cass" Dean kissed him<br/>"For what?" Cass asked confused<br/>"For caring for my baby like this" he said<br/>"I love Jack as if he was my own. He is such a wonderful young man one comes to care for him and for his dad awfully fast" Castiel kissed Dean this time while wrapping his arms around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alpha and Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not even a month after their love declarations Nature  took over all concerns and worries.  Dean and Cass had gone on dates, kissed, made out and touched each other in a sexual way but always with clothes one. Cass was feeling ready for the next step, he wanted to see Dean naked. </p><p>Well wish granted.</p><p>He woke up in the middle of the night, hot and sweaty. He went downstairs to get a glass of water and take an ibuprofen. Two hours later he was still feeling bad, he was overheated and starting to cramp. This fel awfully like the starts of a...heat! Oh god he was going into heat? A gush if slick made it out of his hole and not a minute later Dean entered the room. He eyes were alpha red his nostrils were taking in the smell.</p><p>"Oh Dean" Cass moaned<br/>"Cass would you consent that I touch you, get you naked and made love to you?" Dean asked and Cass realized that even at that moment Dean was concerned about his limits.<br/>"I am all yours to take" he said and he meant it.</p><p>Dean got rid of his pajamas and stood there completely naked, his alpha cock standing proud. Castiel sliked some more.<br/>"Touch me Cass" Dean asked and Castiel's inner aomega took over. He got naked and approached Dean. Their bodies fit perfectly, their smells mingled.<br/>Castiel touched Dean, moving his hand down from his chest to his sex drawing moans from his alpha.<br/>"Make love to me Dean" Castiel requested and Dean obeyed.</p><p>Alma and Omega coupled immediately,  nothing like any dark memory from that first time. Cass felt the pleasure rip through his body as he came untouched for the first time when he felt Dean lick at his mating gland while thrusting deep in him, his knot beginning to inflate. Bigger and bigger. <br/>"Knot me and mate me Dean" he asked<br/>"Babe are you sure?" His eye were red and Castiel's  were omega gold.<br/>"Never been more sure of anything my love" Castiel answered</p><p>Dean forced his knot into his omega and sank his teeth on his mating glad. He came hard and heard Castiel scream with pleasure as he felt the wet warmth of his cum splashing on their stomachs. He released his omega and licked the wound that was red and bloody sitting perfectly on Castiel's neck.  The mating triggered Dean's rut and sex got frenzier. Two coupling later Dean asked Cass to mate him too.</p><p>By morning the heat and rut were gone and in the bed Cass and Dean were sound asleep on wet bedsheets with love bites all over their bodies. Mating bites on their necks a a baby growing inside the Omega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family  meddling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside Jack &amp; Claire bedroom in the middle of the night. Jacke woke up to a noise. Some rhythmic banging...like OH MY GOD!<br/>
"Claire, claire wake up" he shook her. His Alpha slept like the dead.<br/>
"Is the baby ok?" She mumbled half awake. A scream ripped through the night making Claire sit and alert inmediately.<br/>
"The baby is fine but out parents are having incredibly loud sex.. I think" said Jack<br/>
"What? No!" Said Claire. Another scream of pleasure could be clearly heard in the silent house. "Noooo nooo nooo that is my dad? Shit i dont want to hear this! Can't believe they are being so loud!" She said angrily<br/>
"Well maybe you should think about what we might be doing wrong that we dont scream that loud...!" Jack said with an evil smile<br/>
"What? Unbelievable if I remember correctly you were pretty loud mister" she said pointing her finger at his belly and making him laugh.<br/>
"Will they be alright?" Asked Jack<br/>
"I hope so, for the good of our family, I hope so" said Claire.</p><p> </p><p>Next day text from Dean to Sam</p><p>"Hey Sammy, Cass and I got mated last night"<br/>"OMG congratulations! I am calling Eileen right now!"</p><p>
  <i>On The other side of the city, Gabriel Milton was meeting with the PI he hired. He had been looking for his little brother for 18 years. Invested a fortune in PIs and following dead leads. His parents had kicked him out on the street because he was a pregnant Omega, unmated. He was away at University and once he was back, Castiel was gone.<br/>
Later he discovered that Cass had gotten pregnant because he had been raped at school. He took care of the animal responsible for the destruction of his little brother. Cassie had been such a soft and sensitive Omega ... he wanted to know about his fate. After so many years it probably only meant that somebody would call him to identify a body.<br/>
The PI has impeccable reputation. His name Fergus crowley. He has refused payment in advance, he was specialized in difficult cases of missing people.<br/>
"Mister milton, glad to see you, take a seat please I have some pictures for you" he said<br/>
"Pictures?" Gabriel felt a pang of fear. This is it, was his brother Dead? Instead Fergus had showed him a couple of blurry pictures and some documents but there was no doubt. Castiel was in the hospital holding a little bundle. He looked skinny and tired but also very much in love with the baby.<br/>
"It must be a typo, the nurse wrote Cassiel Milton, had a baby girl named claire on april 24th" said Fergus "we know he was alive months later, gave birth to a healthy baby and kept her custody as I found no adoptions filed during that week from that hospital" Gabriel looked at the picture again.<br/>
"Who is the woman in the picture? Can you locate her she might remember..." he asked<br/>
"Her name was Missury Mosley Novak, she died over 5 years ago, so we can't talk to her, according to some of the people at the hospital she had a son, although I can't find anything about him. Her house was a rental, bad neighborhood , high rotation of tenants so nobody remembers her" Fergus finished.<br/>
"You have gone further that anybody has until now. I will pay you, keep looking please" said gabriel.<br/>
"Yes sir" Fergus gave gabriel a copy of the information and the pictures.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cass and Dean were seated in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy stick, two lines showed up.</p><p>"Does this mean we are pregnant?" Asked Dean<br/>"Yes" said Castiel<br/>"Are you sure about this?" Asked Dean<br/>"I read the instructions Dean and basically you pee and wait, not much you can mess!"Cass sound annoyed<br/>"Not the test silly, I mean having a baby with me... are you sure you want this? Me?" Dean was feeling overwhelmed and a little insecure<br/>"Dum Alpha" said Cass  pushing Dean with a finger to make him look at him "I love you Dean, I think you are a wonderful father for Jack, you will be too for this baby" cass hugges him making him feel better inmediately </p><p>Dean kissed Castiel lovingly and whispered I love yous  to his lips. They were happy. <br/>"I can already scent the baby mingling with your scent" said Dean"even more irresistible that before"</p><p>Jack was over the moon with the announcement because not only he was going to have a brother or sister, he also knew that mean his baby will had and uncle or aunt to play with. He was not alone in the journey. Jack hugged Cass with happiness and Dean melted when watching his kid happy for them. Claire remained silent.<br/>"Claire honeybee, are you mad?" Castiel asked afraid<br/>"No dad, I just worry about this. Not so long ago it was just the two of us, not we are mated, babies on the way? ... Dean if your him, my kid will not have a grandpa to play with because I would kill you! Capice?</p><p>"I will never hurt your dad, never on purpose. You have my word" said Dean. Claire hugged and kissed her dad.</p><p> </p><p>Two months later</p><p>"Well I have to go to the garage for a while, I have that important client I told you about coming today Mr. Klein and he apparently will be taking a business partner along, I dont remember the name" said dean kissing cass whose morning sickness was at its finest and was taking some time off<br/>"Do you need me to go... I can try?" He offered<br/>"Only a visit they have some vintage cars to restore but it is just a visit to see what we do I can manage. Rest. Doctors orders" said dean kissing him on the temple "love you".</p><p>Later at the Garage, Mr Klein all suited and elegant came along with a shot guy, dressing informally and a lollypop on his mouth. He was introduced as Gabriel Milton. He showed them around and showed them the repairs he has donde in his baby after the accident. They were convinced that this was the place.<br/>"I inherited a car from my dad, he was a horrible father full of prejudices towards Omegas... I didn't speak with him the last 15 years of his life. It was surprising he left me his Car, old golden oldsmobile.  I never payed attention to it but I think I would like to repair it and sell it" Gabriel said<br/>"We can do this, I will send one of my men with the tow truck to bring it over" said Dean<br/>"Money is not an issue" said Gabriel <br/>"Allright" Dean shook his hand "I need to go back home to my pregnant omega, he is having some rough days with the pregnancy, otherwise he would have been here"<br/>"You have a male Omega as mate? And he works here?" Gabriel asked "My little brother is an Omega... if only he had found an Alpha like you ..." <br/>"Sorry to hear that, our society is fucked somwerimes" said Dean sensing a sad story behind Gabriel's words.<br/>He like the guy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bobby comes into the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early that day the tow truck had dragged an old oldsmobile to the restoration Bay. Cass saw it coming and suddendly he felt like crying. The distress dragged his mate attention. <br/>"What is happening darling, is the baby alright?" Dean placed his hand on the small baby bump that was still not very noticeable.<br/>"My dad used to drive an old car like that, it was just a rush of memories" said Cass "I am ok"<br/>"You never say a word about them" said Dean<br/>"It hurts me to think about them" said Cass<br/>"It is alright babe" said Dean "but if you ever want to tell me or talk to them, let me know I will be by your side" Dean kissed him<br/>"I  have 4 brothers. Michael, Luck, Raphael but I was specially close to the oldest..." he was interrupted by the phone. The baby was coming! </p><p> </p><p>It had been late morning when Jack felt his waters break. Claire was there in a second having sensed that something was changing with the baby. They called a taxi to get to the hospital and called the Garage, Castiel answered the phone and they rushed to the hospital to meet them. Four hous later, baby Robert was born. When Dean and Cass were allowed into the room with the new family. Jack had cried showing Castiel his baby and mumbling something about being worth it like he had said. Dean squeezed his mate shoulder while peeking over to see chubby Bobby softly asleep. <br/>"He is beautiful guys" Dean said "Hey Bobby  we are your grandpas and we love you very much!" Castiel melted at his mate. They hugged their kids and call Sam and Eileen. Later the nurse interrupted their family meeting.</p><p>"Hello my name is Kali and I am your nurse. You need to leave the young family be, the need to rest bringing a baby into the world is not an easy affair"<br/>"She is right, we should let them rest" said Castiel letting Claire hold the baby "love you Claire, I am very proud of you"<br/>Kali looked at the older omega, he was so familiar ... <br/>"Thanks papa, love you back" she kissed her dad "bye Dean"</p><p>The nurse helped them for the night, gave Jack some nursing advice and checked  the chart information. Jack Winchester and Claire Novak, baby Rober Novak-Winchester.  She had a good look at them before a certainty came to her mind. Could it be possible?  She needed to call her husband Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>What a day. Jack and Claire had became parents. Dean and Cass were now grandpas! Kali had called Gabriel to let her know that she had a lead for the PI. <br/>The Universe was shifting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The brothers come together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cass remembers this phase of pregnancy. Being super horny. The difference now he had a mate to drive crazy.<br/>The hormones took care of any inhibitions Castiel had so that during the two days the had the house to themselves he had made Dean fuck him against the kitchen counter, he rode him on the sofa no need to be quiet or to remain in the bedroom. He roamed the house naked it was nice. Once the kids were back home with Bobby all sexy times were contrained to their bedroom... well or Dean's office at work where they was fooled around several times. </p><p>Bobby was a peaceful kid. Claire has immediately gone back to school and Jack had reduced his hours for the next weeks to recover and look for a nanny.  This was their parents gift, they would pay for either a nanny or daycare so they could both graduate. It was great to have help at home too. Although Cass was getting bigger, four adults made things easier.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel was nervous, he had decided that he wanted to see in person, no more PI. He needed to know if Winchester's omega was his brother as his wife has suggested. Her description  was on point and she had only known Cassie from pictures but ... was it possible? He parked out front the Garage and went in the reception. </p><p>There was a man there but he was not the receptionist. <br/>"One minute and the receptionist will be with you which one is your car?" He asked<br/>"Goldel oldsmobile" said Gabriel <br/>"Oh they are listing the needed parts right now if you want to come over to the back?" Gabriel followed the man and there it was Dean Winchester with another man, almost as tall and well built as him.</p><p>"Will you be able to fix it?" Asked Gabe to Dean<br/>"Is it sentimental? Cause it is going to cost you a small fortune!" Said Dean. The other man kept writing the parts and their numbers<br/>"It belonged to my dad, I learned how to drive in there and when I got my license the first thing I did was to fulfill a promise. I drove my little brother to lake Melton" he said and saw how the other man had tensed and turned to look at the with wide eyes. Older, stronger and very pregnant, after 18 years his little brother Castiel was finally in front of him.<br/>"Gabriel?" Castiel asked<br/>"Hey Cassie. I can't believe it" Gabriel was about to hug Cass when Dean stopped him harshly.<br/>"If you touch my mate, I will rip your head off" said Dean<br/>"Alpha" castiel said dragging Dean's attention "it's ok. I am safe. This is my oldest brother, Gabriel" <br/>"Your brother?" Dean repeated<br/>"Sorry Dean, I am not trying to hurt Castiel" Gabriel said and Dean released him.<br/>"I looked for you everywhere. Mom and dad refused to tell me what had happened. I looked for you everywhere, asked your friends, finally somebody told me about what happened. I looked him up and lets say  he will never be able to abuse anybody else" Gabriel said<br/>" you... went after Ketch?" Castiel asked <br/>"Yeah he was very cocky when I arrived and he has been cockles ever since" he said. Castiel covered his mouth with his hands, he had been about to laugh out loud thinking about macho ketch without his cock. <br/>"I  tried to call you" Castiel said<br/>"You did? I never knew!" Gabriel said<br/>"Mom intercepted it all, after Claire was born I went home to introduced her to mom and she... threatened me, my daughter" Castiel said. Dean held his hand "I had to dissapear for Claire's sake. Missouri  who was a nurse took us in, I changed my surname to hers so mom couldn't find us and tried to move on" Castiel was the one that moved to hug Gabriel.<br/>Gabriel cried and hugged him tight. He asked a million and one questions. Told Cass all abou the PIs, the search and how he had never forgotten. Cass was very emotional and Dean decided that they needed to call it a day. His very pregnant mate needed physical and emotional rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a happy chapter. Beware those with triggers related to sexual violence and rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur ketch was an ass, he had requested Castiel to be removed from debate class when he had presented Omega. Somehow his mere existence made Ketch angry, he and his asshole friends were always moking him and the other Omegas. But this year Ketch has a focus on him that creeped the hell out of Cass, every time he turned a corner here he was like a lion waiting for the chance to attack. </p><p>It was a normal day, he had gone to track and then headed to the omega showers. He was showering when a pair of hands had gripped his hair and crushed his head into the wall. The pain and fear blinded him for a moment and then he head him. It was ketch, he was over him now. His words were hurtful <br/>degrading... he was going to kill him. Castiel reacted and fought back but ketch punched him to almost unconsciousness. Everything turned black and red. Cass heard all the filthy threats Ketch was making. <br/>Pain ripped through him when he breached him. Somewhat he was aware that he was being raped but couldn't move anymore. The asshole fucked him without mercy until he finished and then ripped his knot out like an animal ripping Cass appart and afterwards kicked him several times. The pain was all over and....he felt like he would kill him just as he has threatened before.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel woke up screaming.<br/>Dean calmed him with his scent but he had to hear his husband cry for hours in his arms until he was dry.<br/>He told Dean everything and that broke Dean a little on the inside.</p><p>"How did you get home?" Dean asked when Cass calmed down.<br/>"I washed myself and walked home" Cass said "I told mom everything and she lost it. She locked me in my bedroom for weeks, not that I could or wanted to go anywhere. Then  once my face was back to normal she let me out like nothing has happened, she expected me to go back to school. I had a panick attack and I was taken to the hospital where it was discovered that I was pregnant. She went home and let me there like she didn't kne who I was" Cass said "i meant nothing to her"<br/>"But you went back home?" <br/>"Yes, i did and my mom had changed the lock, my things were on the trash at the back. I packed the basics and left" <br/>"You lived on the streets for nine months?" Asked Dean <br/>"Yeah, homeless shelters for omegas, under bridges... until my due date approached that I lived on an abandoned building near the hospital. The day my water broke I met Missoury and like an angel she saved me. Saved us" he finished<br/>"I wish I could have met her" Dean said "I owe her my happiness<br/>"Love you dean" Castiel kissed him softly<br/>"Love you mate, love you and Claire and this little bug here" Dean placed his hand over his mate's belly "I will protect you all from now on"<br/>" you already do" whispered Cass falling asleep in Dean's arms.<br/>It took Dean a while to digest all Cass had told him. His mate was not only loving and wonderful, he was resillient, a survivor and he was damm proud of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Family healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel invited Gabriel over with his wife for Dinner. It was great. After the flashback he had been thinking about the past in a different way. Somehow all that past pain was not vivid anymore, like was healing over the wound more and more as Dean's love made him stronger.</p><p>He had a baby shower that Eileen had organized for them. It was nice to have all his family together. Brother included. Cass felt happy. They were having a girl.</p><p>Looking for names, preparing the nursery, enjoying their time with little Bobby and resting took all his time. Cass had no other flashbacks but still he decided to start seeing a therapist and that made him stronger.</p><p> </p><p>And suddendly in the middle of the night discomfort woke him up, he had minor pains like contractions. Probably Braxton Hicks... he walked around the room until his water broke.</p><p>"Shit the baby is coming... Dean wake up! The baby is coming" he said and Dean stood up excitedly<br/>
"Now?" He asked<br/>
"No! Next week! Of course now you dummy, my water broke" he said looking as his alpha run around the bedroom excitedly<br/>
"Let's go to the hospital, I have it all ready, let's go! " dean said ready<br/>
"Dean you don't have pants on" Castiel said pointing at him<br/>
"Oh yeah, pants first" said Dean nervously<br/>
"This is going to be a long night" said Cass while smiling a little. </p><p> </p><p>Claire birth had been long, but this was different in less that two hours they were pushing. And their daughter was born  healthy and quite big. Rossy cheecks and fluffy hair.<br/>
They called her Samantha.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Sam, come meet Samantha Winchester-Novak"  Dean said placing the newborn on the arms of his gigantic little brother<br/>
"You cared her Samantha? After me?" Sam asked<br/>
"Yeah she is just like you when you were little." He said  and the baby started to cry "ok ok come with dad eh Sammy dont cry my love" Dean cooed at her<br/>
" I guess I graduated from Sammy to uncle Sam?" He said mocking his brother.<br/>
" well it was about time" he said kissing his baby daughter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Graduation day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were sitting in the audience Sammy and Bobby on their laps. All nicely dressed and quite emocional. Their kids  were graduating. And for the first time an Omega was valedictorian. </p><p>They had been called up the stage one by one to collect their diploma and now they were all back seated waiting for Jack's speech.</p><p>"<br/>Fellow graduates, I want you to know what a great gift it is to be as prepared as we are, to face the change that is coming. But change is scary.</p><p>We need be thankful for our families. These past few years have presented us with a lot of ups and downs and it is good to know that we had our families in our corner, supporting us along the way. Thanks Dad and Papa. I would not be here today without you. And being Omega still poses more challenges but they always trusted me, supported me and that gives me the fuel to keep driving forward.</p><p>Finally, we should be thankful for each other. The friendships that we have made here will last a lifetime. In the same way we have supported each other and helped each other succeed in these years at Peterson, I hope we will continue to provide support and encouragement for each other in future endeavors. Here I found my mate, Claire. There isn't a more wonderful Alpha over the face of the earth, I am grateful for having her by my side.</p><p>Now, Change is here so how do we face it?</p><p>Personally, I am inspired by  my papa. Many of you know that I lost my omega mom when I was little and that my alpha dad raised me by himself. Until he met my papa Cass and I did not only win another parent, I won the best example of a strong omega. He faced challenges, he is a fighter and he had not let change scare him.  Often on graduation day we look outside for heroes but I see them right here among us. I have seen during this years that we don't have to look far for inspiration .</p><p>When you leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished, but look forward with an eye toward how you, too, can be the inspiration for others. Change can be good.</p><p>Congratulations Class of 2015!</p><p> </p><p>The first think Jack got once he came down from the stage was an emotional bear hug from Castiel. "I love you Jack"<br/>Claire joined them with her face full of Teas. Dean with Sammy and Bobby in his arms joined them too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Surprise after surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy's first day at preschool had her alpha dad very emotional. Castiel being the Omega and the one that people assume to be the soft one found his Alpha's behavior quite endearing.</p><p>"Can't believe time has passed so fast, first Bobby and now my little girl" said Dean<br/>
"It is normal to feel like this babe, she will love school and we will have some time for ourselves" said Castiel with a flirty thone<br/>
"Is that so me mate?" Oh... he was in!<br/>
"Wave bye to Sammy and let's go home" Dean waved bye and sammy waved bye back with a wide smile. She looked adorable with that little backpack that still looked a little too big.</p><p>Dean and Cass went back home and ... well one thing let to another. Castiel had a sexy surprise for Dean, he had bought some fancy lingerie and lets say Dean was very enthusiastic while fucking him with the garther still on that had bitten Cass while knotting him. And that caused them to simultaneously go into a sudden heat and rut.</p><p>After several hours, castiel had enough control to text Sam to help them with Sammy.  Sex had turned to a one week sex marathon that had taken them by surprise as they were getting a little old for such endeavors. Once their rut and heat were over they were exhausted and in pain. It took the another two days to wake up from bed. Sam and Eileen had the time of their lives teasing them about the whole affair when they had returned a happy Sammy home.</p><p>A month later Cass started to feel out of the weather. Tired but he considered it to be an aftermath of the sex marathon he and his mate had gone through... only thinking about it made him slick a little. He was at work so he needed to keep it cool. No dice cause the second Dean has crossed the door he has smelled it and his eyes had turned red.<br/>
"I dont know what the hell is happening but I can't say I am complaining Cass" said Dean while mounting his mate from behind over his desk office. Castiel was bitting his sleeve to mute himself so the employees didn't hear him scream in pleasure.<br/>
Two weeks later Cass catched a stomach bug for a couple of days, he ended up going to the doctor that was running all kinds of tests.</p><p>"If you were younger I would be thinking that maybe you are pregnant but you have no synchronization as mates anymore right?" Asked the doctor<br/>
"Well we hadn't for almost two years but, almost three months ago we had a synchronized heat and rut" Cass said making his doctor pay attention<br/>
"Dean got carried away and bit me and that triggered the event that lasted over a week but after so many years I am not fertile any longer right?" Asked Cass<br/>
"Let's check to make sure" said the doctor and asked Castiel to lay down on his stretcher for an sonogram. Cass knew something was wrong when he saw the doctor go pale. He felt afraid, he wanted Dean there.<br/>
"Is everything alright?" Asked Cass<br/>
"You need to call your mate and tell him to come as soon as possible" said the doctor.</p><p>Cass called Dean who rushed to the hospital. Forty minutes later Castiel and Deam were sitting at the doctors office. A new and different machine was being wheeled in.<br/>
"Castiel please lay down and I will tell you both everything" the doctor said. A little bit fumbling with the machine. Some gel and the machine belt over Cass lower belly and the doctor showed them the screen.</p><p>"You are pregnant, what shouldn't worry me otherwise. But as you can see here, there are multiple babies and Cass is no longer a 20 year old omega. This is risky </p><p>"The babies may not get to term?" Asked Castiel<br/>
"You may not get to term if something goes wrong Castiel" said the doc<br/>
"How many pups are we talking about?" Asked Dean<br/>
"I can see four, all healthy, you can hear their heartbeats" the doctor let them hear the four heart beats.</p><p>Dean held Cass's  hand and looked at his husband with fear but his omega had only eyes for the 4 little blurry embryos whose hearts were beating fast.</p><p>Four babies<br/>
Four<br/>
At the same time<br/>
Four<br/>
Oh shit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Profound bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was worried about Castiel and the pups all the time.<br/>Castiel was over the moon with the news and he knew he could take the babies to term, he knew it. He just needed Dean to breath and enjoy the pregnancy.</p><p>He nedded to male his Alpha trust him and his instinct. <br/>"O am just worried babe" said Dean "less work please?"<br/>"Ok I will cut my hours BUT you need to hear me now. Listen alpha" Cass got serious and Dean payed attention " maybe back in the day when I was pregnant with Claire I wasn't sure I could deliver her safely, I was alone, weak and had no faith in the future but I still did carry her and brought her into this world. <br/>When Sammy was conceived I felt it that it was different.  Now it is  even  a more powerful feeling, I am united to you  by a very deep and powerful connection, a profound bond that gives me strength. I know with every cell in my body that we 5 are going to be fine. I just need an alpha that supports my stubbornness and give me 4 times more care because this belly is inflating at a crazy rate. Are you with me?" He asked<br/>"One thousand percent omega, I will take care of everything, just concentrate all your energy to remain healthy.  I love you" Dean kissed his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Two months later they found out that all was going well and the were having 4 boys. The decided to name them as Oliver, Marcus, John and Benny. All was going alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. What I need is for you to fuck me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The babies were fine, he was fine, all he did all day is rest, eat healthy food and work from home. His was of 5 months now and had a big belly. He was hungry all the time, hungry for food and for sex. </p><p>He had insinuated to his alpha, he had tried to put on sexy lingerie remembering that this belly was due to some garther belt, silk panties and transparent bralette. He didn't fit in any of those things anymore... but what is sexier than wearing nothing?<br/>
He had tempted and tempted his husband... that had gained him some amazing orgasms.<br/>
Dean was a damm pro at making him cum his his tongue... jeez<br/>
But still Dean would not  mount him, not even discussing penetration or knotting. He could smell Dean's scent when he masturbated in the shower once they were done....</p><p>He was horny to a level that it was driving him insane. </p><p>He was sitting in the couch. Dean went to the kitchen "babe is there anything you want from here?"<br/>
"No" grouchy Castiel said<br/>
"Do you feel ok?" Asked Dean. Castiel rolled his eyes "for the 100th time, I feel fine" he was pissed<br/>
"Babe, talk to me please?" Beggued Dean sitting by his omega "please is there anything you need? Dean asked again and Castiel lost it<br/>
"What I need if for you to fuck me" said Castiel loudly " I am horny Dean ,all the damm time, horny! And you would please me and it is not enough! You know why???" Said Castiel demanding Dean to look at him<br/>
"My alpha is always touching me from afar, like I am breakable, undesirable, like I am an useless omega... when he is finished with me he goes masturbate to the bathroom!" Concluded Castiel " am i disgusting to you? Is that it? Too fat that I dont fit in those panties you love so much?" Said Castiel and a stupid hormonal tear rolled down his cheek<br/>
"Cass babe you are perfect, I love you babe... I am sorry I made you feel like that but babe I don't want to hurt you or the babies..." said Dean</p><p>Castiel got his phone an dialled a number.<br/>
"Hello?" Said a female voice. Castiel put it on speakerphone<br/>
"Dr Bradburyzthis is Cass Winchester, I am fine, we are all  fine. Can you tell my husband that having sex will not hurt me or the BAbies!" Asked Castiel<br/>
"Hello Mr Winchester, Castiel is right, sex will not hurt anybody as long as you dont apply excessive force of the belly, you will be fine. Enjoy each other" said the doctor finishing the call</p><p>"So what now? "Asked Castiel<br/>
"Now mate, I am going to make love to you all night long" said Dean making castiel slick with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Oh man, this was just what Castiel needed. What both needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The scariest night ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pass midnight when Cass felt the most intense pain of his life.  It shocked his body from head to toe in such a way that it woke Dean too. When the Alpha turned on the light the first thing he saw was how scared Castiel was. He was bleeding. It was too early for the babies to come... they called 911 andan ambulance rushed them to the hospital. </p><p>Dr Bradbury had beena alerted and she was already there waiting for them. Well the babies were coming out one way or another that night and she calmed the couple cause they were developed enough to be just fine, maybe spend some days in the NICU. What she was worries was about Castiel's bleeding. The placenta was detaching from the uterus, Cass had to go for an emergency C-section. Dean had never been more scared in his life.</p><p>Castiel ensured him time and time again that everything was going to be fine but Dean knew what it was to loose a mate, he has lost his first omega long ago, he knew that sometime things don't work out. Sam arrived half an hour later to keep him company while there were prepping Cass. Whe they were ready  the let him in, dressed him with scrubs and entered the OR. <br/>Cass was on the stretcher all prepped and sedated from waist down. Dr. Bradbury told them that she was going to get the first one. A tiny crying pup was extracted from Cass's belly.<br/>"Oliver is 1.8 kilograms and he is healthy" said the nurse while clasping the I'd bracelet to the super tiny arm.<br/>"John is here" announced the doctor "John is 2 kilograms and he is healthy. They placed the babies for a second on the Omega's chest and them placed them on a NICU crib by the bed. <br/>"Marcus arrived third and was smaller 1.5 kilograms. He cried loud but he was tiny. He went straight into the NICU crib and the nurses attached cables to follow his vitals.</p><p>"C'mon Benny, just hold on a little bit" said the doctor extracting the smallest baby Castiel and Dean had ever seen. He didn't cry or move. Dean held his breath, the all fussed around his youngest and rushed him away to the neonatal unit. Dean and Cass were holding hands. </p><p>"He is a winchester, he is strong" said Dean with a whisper and prayed he was right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The biggest one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was thanksgiving and Dean and Cass were hosting. They were happy to have the house full, all their babies under the same roof like old times.<br/>
Jack and Claire with Bobby  and Charlie were coming from Canadà where Jack had opened his dream bookstore and where Claire was chief of surgery at the biggest hospital in Vancouver. </p><p>Sammy and her mate Sarah, who was now pregnant with their 3rd baby were driving from Minessota from their new home, Sammy was the first tenured omega at the Molecular chemistry department in their University.  Sarah was an artist.</p><p>John and   Marcus were both driving from University, Stanford had given them a full ride to law school ..<br/>
They joke that once done they will open the Winchester &amp; Winchester law firm.</p><p>Oliver was flying home from New York where he was studying ballet at the best academy of the country. </p><p> </p><p>Food was ready, they all sat around the house snacks everywhere, Dean offered wine and beverages around.  The local news showed that a huge building was on fire on main street.</p><p>"Dean, there is a fire"  castiel held onto his husband<br/>
"He knows what he is doing, he is a Winchester" said Dean<br/>
"Papa is Benny arriving soon?" Asked Olivet<br/>
"There is a big fire" they all looked at the TV until the fireman put out the fire. No Injuries<br/>
" is that one Benny?" Asked Sammy pointing to the tv<br/>
"The biggest one  he has always been the biggest of us all" said Marcus<br/>
"Not always" said Castiel making Dean remember.<br/>
"When you guys were born, Benny was the last one and he was so tiny and fragile. When they took him out they took him away, he was not crying or moving or breathing.... we were very worried." Said Dean placing a had over his mate's shoulder<br/>
"He was barely the size of a hand and weighted 1 kilogram 200 grams. You all were small and premature but he looked so terribly fragile. You  guys spent two weeks in the NICU,  Benny over a month and a half." Castiel told them<br/>
"I remember how scared you were for him" said Claire<br/>
"Yeah, the doctors told us that his chances were low" Castiel said a little sad " they even told us to say our goodbyes  just in case"<br/>
"Your papa refused to say goodbye, he said that it was like not trusting him with the fight, He never gave up on him. We were there with you guys all the time we could,  holding you, changing your diapers,  as is everything was normal. Skin with skin contact from you papa helped you all grow and leave the hospital... with Benny it was different... he had a couple of complications, we feared for his health..." Dean reminded<br/>
"But he pull through and the day they got him home we were all amazed, being so small I would have guessed you all would end up being tall alphas" said Sammy<br/>
"Papa has always been very protective of him" said Oliver<br/>
"Well he was the smallest toddler of you 4 but he had a gigantic will to get himself in trouble, he wanted to run as fast as his brothers,  jump as high... he terrified me" said Castiel<br/>
"But the, he grew up and grew up... like his body was tired of being the smallest of you 4 and look at him now. A firefighter " said Dean proud<br/>
"The tiniest of pups is a firefighter "  said Castiel " still scares the shit out of me" he confessed<br/>
They all agree silently, the front door opened and Benny entered the house in his uniform. " I hope you didn't eat all the food"<br/>
Castiel stood up and went straight to hug his little baby<br/>
"Hey papa, is everything alright? Benny asked hugging him back<br/>
"We saw the fire on tv" he said " we waited for you to start"</p><p> </p><p>They all sat at the table together and Dean and Cass looked at each other proud. This was the greatest adventure of their lives. Finding each other and creating this amazing family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter, this story was written during a week with long series of hospital appointments. So it was written on my phone on waiting rooms, it gave me purpose and distracted me on a difficult time, It is full of typos and has long chapters and short chapters. ... but it was great to see that many were happy to read it and that was amazing.<br/>Yesterday it was Supernatural day, so I decided to finish it.<br/>Thank you all for reading it, I know it is not beta-ed and will never be. So thanks for being so awesome despite its imperfections.</p><p>Love to you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was waiting impatient, Cass had told him he had a sexy surprise for his 60th birthday. All the kids were out of the house and he was excited!<br/>When Castiel came out of the bathroom, Dean forgot how to breath for a moment. He was wearing the most sexy lingerie he had ever seen on him. His legs were covered in back tights, the red garther kept them in place. He had diminute red lace panties and a lace bralette with fluffy sleeves and fluff transparent side shirt that framed his hips. His mate looked gorgeous in that.<br/>"Oh Cass..." said Dean approaching him. He caressed his shoulders and his torso all the way to his ass. "Perfect"<br/>"Happy birthday Dean" said Castiel with a sexy voice<br/>"If I was twenty i would be mounting and knotting you right now" said Dean "But as I am 60 and my dick is not what it used to be... i wish I could knot you babe" said Dean sadly<br/>"Honey, you need to remember that I am almost 60 as well, I don´t think i could take a knot anymore" Cass looked at Dean in they eye "Lets just enjoy sex, no rush, only us" said Castiel. "We still have many years ahead and I need my mate, I need to feel you, I need to be intimate with you, I need to know that you still enjoy us being together" He knew Dean had been a little depressed since he had lost his ability to pop a knot, it happened to all alphas with age. Once there the reproductive prime was way over, there was no need for knotting and biology has decided is was high time for them. Most couples have their reproductive prime around 18 to 30. They had 4 pups when they were over 40, that was already a sign that their fertility was way beyond normal parameters, the doctor had said that it might be due to them being true mates. Dead was almost 55 when he started noticing the changes but it had been  6 weeks ago when the doctor had confirmed his fears, his prime as way over. He was a middle age alpha now. Dean had been depressed and insecure about his masculinity. They didn´t have sex since.<br/>"Oh babe, I very much want that too. I am sorry I have been so out" Dean said "I just needed to digest the change<br/>"You are my alpha, i love you. These changes are normal. I am with you 100%" Castiel said kissing his husband nose and making him smile. "Now, do you think you want to unwrap your present" he said turning around to make Dean see his lovely figure with the amazing lingerie.<br/>"Oh I want my present alright, you look heavenly" Dean kissed Cass passionately and they fell to bed together.  Twenty minutes later, Castiel was riding Dean, his moans were loud because they were alone and he could enjoy himself as he wanted. Dean loved to see his mate like this, all sexy and free. His life companion still desired him, despite their bodies growing old and his hair starting to turn silver at places. Dean realized that their intimacy was bound to change with time, but it didn´t have to disappear, knotting and even mounting was not all they enjoyed about sex together. He focused on pleasuring his mate and make him cum all over his chest.  Before Dean could cum inside his mate, Cass changed position surprising him and laid down between his legs to take his cock into his mouth and looked at his with a cocky smirk.<br/>"Oh Cass.... you want me to cum in your mouth?" he asked and his loved answered licking his glans... "shiiiit" screamed Dean. Carefully Dean stated fucking his mouth. Castiel moaned around his cock and when he came to took it all.<br/>"That was amazing" said Castiel helping Dean clean himself.<br/>"Yeah" said Dean with ragged breathing "I love you Cass"<br/>"I love you Dean, forever" He kissed his mate and they cuddled in bed together.</p><p> </p><p>Live was great, their kids were grown ups, had kids their own, they could make a decent living. They had created a great family together and now that all the youngsters were out for college they were starting a new chapter on their lives. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>